


Hey Jealousy

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [38]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Jealous Alex, Jealous Rollins, Jealousy, Romance, im back, mcrisi, rollisi...kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: Amanda has to admit she's letting her jealousy start to show and she isn't handling it well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a thousand years since I posted. I thank you for reading and commenting and waiting around for this. I hope you like it and it's not so long til the next one

37.

Sonny sauntered into the precinct with a smug smile plastered on his face, box of donuts in hand. Amanda watched as he made his way over to the desk and sipped on her coffee. He sat on the edge of her desk and stared at her expectantly. She raised her eyebrows but looked away. 

"I'm not asking you about anything." She reached out to take a donut from the box he sat down. 

Sonny's expression soured and he pouted. "C'mon, 'Manda."

She gave him a firm shake as she took a healthy bite, "no, I don't care about your weekend getaway! You're such a girl!"

He rolled his eyes and slid off the desk to retreat to his own. He pulled off his jacket and rested it over the back of his chair. 

"Well it was a good weekend," he added anyway. 

"Hope you're ready to get back to work then," she rolled her eyes. 

At that moment Rafael marched in with his usual no nonsense demeanor. He almost smiled when he saw Sonny but quickly hid it behind his sarcastic facade. 

"How was Niagara Falls?" he asked briskly. Sonny grinned at being asked and Amanda groaned. 

"Since when do you care about Carisi and his Grey's Anatomy fling?" She screwed her lips together. 

Both men eyed her, noting her pissy mood. 

"Al ain't no fling!" Sonny crossed his arms.

Amanda visibly pouted at his words though Sonny nor Rafael were looking at her anymore. 

"Anyway, dah falls were beautiful and it was freezing, but we had a good time. Thanks for askin' Rafael. You want a donut?"

Rafael gave him a faint smile, his mind on his own significant other. He coughed a resumed his business-like demeanor and shook his head.

"How's Walt?" Sonny asked pulling a cruller from the box. 

Amanda groaned again and slapped her hand on the desk in front of her. Both men jumped and stared at her. 

"What is up wit you?" Sonny's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Can we please just focus on work, instead of everyone's personal soap operas?" she griped. "And Barba I am surprised at you."

He gave her a tight smile and a cool stare. "Well you're not wrong, Rollins. I'm here to talk about a case, anyhow."

Sonny rolled his eyes as he slammed himself into his chair, continuing to appraise his partner. 

He smirked, "long weekend with Jess?"

Amanda rolled her eyes like an ornery teenager. 

"I need to see the original statement from Miss Evans," Barba cut in. 

Amanda looked up suddenly interested, "Chantal? What happened?"

"She hired a lawyer," he explained and raised his eyebrow.

Sonny looked confused. "A lawyer? But she's the victim."

Rafael rolled his eyes. "Good point, Detective. When do you take the bar again?"

Sonny pouted and crossed his arms. "She bringing up a civil case?"

"I'm not sure. Her lawyer, a Mr. Dimarco, I don't know him," he added as an aside, "called asking to review my case."

Sonny laughed, "oh I'm sure dat went over well!"

Rafael rolled his eyes but rested them on Carisi with mild amusement. "Something about it doesn't seem right. If she wanted to sue the college why didn't she bring it up before?"

"She changing her story?"

"She's a new teacher, she doesn't wanna rock the boat," Amanda motioned with her hand. "She made it very clear to us that she didn't blame Manhattan College."

Sonny pursed his lips, "yeah...let's go ask her again how she feels about dat?"

He looked over at Amanda who sighed and shrugged her shoulders.  
****  
"What. Is. That?" Alex cocked an eyebrow at the giant bouquet of red roses in a vase at the admit desk.

Dave Malucci, affectionately still referred to as Dr. Dave, looked up from his chart. "I think someone said they were for Hope." 

Alex stuck out her tongue, unable to disguise her look of disgust. 

Dave smirked at her, joining her in her walk down the hall, "Detective hair gel doesn't buy you flowers?"

"Well he doesn't have to send them to here and create a hostile work environment," She wretched as they reached the monstrosity. 

"Alright, I have a patient in 5. Order the labs and find me when they come through." He handed her the patient's chart. "And don't be jealous, McClure."

She rolled her eyes as she took the chart from him. She wasn't jealous. She would hate if Sonny did something this showy in front of her co-workers. Bringing her food was one thing but 3 dozen red roses was another. 

"Ya seen Hope's flowers?" Devon, the blonde male nurse, asked seeing Alex's face as she approached. 

"Yeah-" she widened her eyes meeting his as they silently judged her. 

"Aren't they beautiful?" Hope was beaming as she joined them. "Harry spoils me."

'Harry?' Alex mouthed to Devon. He hid his laughter behind his chart. 

"I bet Detective Carisi spoils you, though." She grinned at Alex. 

Alex smirked at the title Hope gave Sonny. 

"Uh..." Alex didn't know how to answer. They had just come home from a pleasantly relaxing and, she would have to admit grudgingly, quite romantic trip but she still wouldn't say Sonny spoiled her, unless oral sex counted. "So Harry, huh?" Alex avoided her question altogether. 

"Harrison, I call him Harry. I met him a few weeks ago. Here at the hospital actually." 

Alex looked smug, "a doc?"

Hope giggled and covered her mouth, her cheeks pinking up. Alex continued to stare at her, clearly not in on the joke. 

"No, patient actually. He busted his knee ice skating." Hope looked off in the direction of the patient beds, presumably at the one where she'd treated "Harry."

"Oh, coordination is nice in a man." Alex nodded. Devon coughed attempting to hide his laughter. 

"Well," Hope looked at them sideways, "he waited for me at that coffee shop across the street and when he saw me he came over-"

"He waited for you to get off? Murderers also do that!" Alex looked disgusted. 

Hope drew herself up, "you don't have to be so cynical! Not everyone is a murderer!"

"Sorry," Alex furrowed her brows. "He seems like a nice guy?"

Hope still looked a little annoyed, but smiled, "Well I hope you get to meet him soon. He really is a sweetie. Maybe we can double."

"Oh-" she looked like a deer in headlights. A double date with Hope sounded like some form of torture banned at Guantanamo Bay. 

Alex was cut off by another doctor, Heath, running by. "Alex, I need you. GSW, 1 minute out!"

"Got it! Hey, Malucci needs labs for 5, can you get it, thanks?" She didn't wait for an answer and instead pushed the chart in Hope's direction before following Heath to the trauma room.  
****  
The afternoon found Sonny and Amanda attempting to reinterview their victim who was refusing to open the door. 

"My lawyer says I shouldn't talk to you!" she called out. 

"Chantal, you're not being put on trial," Sonny reminded her. 

"Uhh..." the girl faltered on the other side of the door. 

"I promise you Chantal that we're here to help you," Amanda added, making eye contact with Sonny. 

There was a long pause and Sonny pounded once more. Chantal yelped on the other side. 

"What's the matter, Chantal?" Amanda asked, shushing Sonny even though he hadn't been speaking. 

"I'm...I'm just scared. I don't wanna lose my job. Maybe I'll call Mr. Dimarco."

"Chantal," Sonny countered. "Dat would be a bad idea-"

"Carisi!" Amanda elbowed him. 

His eyebrows shot up in question. "What?" he mouthed. 

"Don't tell her that!" She glared at him. "Chantal you do what you have to. We'll be back."

She shoved Sonny forward towards the stairwell, giving him a cold look but not yelling at him. 

"You lose brain cells on your romantic getaway?" Amanda spat when they made it back to the car. 

Sonny tightened his jaw. "I'm sorry, alright but somethin' about dis lawyer don't sit right with me."

She rolled her eyes, "yeah, but you didn't have to say that to her. Little discretion, Carisi?"

He pursed his lips as he walked around the car. "Yeah alright. Keys?"

He put his hands up prepared to catch them. Amanda glared and curled her lip. 

"Who says you're driving?"

"I'm better on the ice," he argued. 

"It's not icy!" She shoved him aside and directed him back to the passengers side. 

He pouted over to the opposite side of the vehicle and climbed in after she unlocked the doors. Amanda smirked to herself secretly amused she'd gotten him riled up. He continued to look pouty as he buckled his seatbelt. 

"So what do we do now?" he turned to her. 

"Lunch?" she offered with a smile. 

"Yeah," he shrugged, leaning back and getting comfortable. "Anything but sandwiches!"

She laughed as she began driving away, "sandwiches?"

"Well almost everything was closed up there. We ate ham sandwiches everyday except for the diners on the way there and back," he explained. "And Cheetos, Al killed a whole bag on the drive up."

Amanda rolled her eyes again. 

"She tasted like cheese dust all weekend," he laughed as he continued his story oblivious to Amanda's face. 

"Tasted like?" she raised her eyebrow and smirked at her partner. 

A slight blush overcame his features as he realized what she was smirking at. "I meant kissin', ya pervert. Stop watchin' all dat reality tv. Sex Hotel or whatever it is."

Amanda groaned. "I don't watch anything called Sex Hotel! And you're the one who started talking about what his girlfriend tastes like!"

Sonny rolled his eyes again, "fine! How was your weekend?"

She visibly ruffled and swallowed before answering, "it was fine."

"Yeah?" he watched her iron grip on the wheel. 

"Yeah, just a single mom and her baby and her dog," she didn't look at him. "No sex hotels for me," she murmured softly. 

Sonny looked away slightly embarrassed at their change of topic and guilty for obviously getting on her nerves. 

"Ey, why don't we go to Pangione's?" he offered. "I'll buy ya the lasagna. Best in town, besides my ma's."

Amanda rolled her eyes but glanced over and briefly smiled. "I don't want your pity lasagna!"

"It's not pity lasagna. I've gotta cravin' and besides I think better on a full stomach. Head down 110th!" He grinned fully and pointed out the directions. 

Amanda grudgingly complied. "We should see what we can dig up on that lawyer while we're at it."

"What? No quiet booth at the back?" Sonny joked about their lunch date. 

He grinned to look at his partner. Her cheeks had blushed a brilliant scarlet. He squinted. 

"What?"

"Nothing," she coughed and straightened. "We should get food to go. It's not like a date or something."

"No," he repeated, staring at her with a cocked eyebrow. "It's not."

"Would you stop staring at me!" She took her eyes from the road a second to glare at him. 

"Alright," he held up his palms in surrender. He rolled his eyes and watched the road out the passenger window. He'd known enough women in his life to know to just shut up for a little bit. He just hoped Amanda wouldn't continue holding a grudge against him the entire day.  
****  
"She's probably stressed or something," Alex assured Sonny later that day, chomping on a carrot stick into the receiver. 

Sonny wretched pulling his own phone away from his ear as she spoke. "Yeah, yeah you're probably right. It just feels like I'm her kid brother."

"Well then you're an expert," she giggled. 

He pouted at her response but his eyes followed Amanda on the other side of the glass doors as she sat alone at her desk 

"Ya don't think she's like lonely or something?" He asked. 

"Lonely?" Alex repeated. "Men! A woman can't be single and be okay? She must be lonely! She doesn't strike me as a damsel in distress type."

He groaned. "She just got all touchy I was talkin' about our trip."

Alex made a quick clicking noise that Sonny associated with his own mother's disapproval. 

"Alright, so I'm over thinkin'," he added before she could scold him again. 

She laughed again, "you're sweet babe but you don't need to be so concerned. She's having a bad day."

He sighed, "ya right. How's yours?"

There were a few beats of silence and then the sound of her teeth gnashing through another carrot stick. "No comment."

"Ya gotta do dat while we're on the phone?" He griped. 

She laughed and swallowed, "sorry. I don't gotta lotta time to eat and talk to you."

Sonny suddenly grinned, "yeah well you need quieter snacks, sweetheart!"

"Carrots are good for me," she shot back. "What'd you eat for lunch?"

"You're gonna lecture me about food? You live off cardboard microwaved nonsense," he spat and rolled his eyes. 

She shrugged on her end, "jeez deFENsive. If I didn't know better I'd say you had a lunch time rendezvous."

"You gonna be home tonight?" He asked ignoring her teasing. 

"I'm off at 7," she replied. 

"I might stay late. We're researchin' dis lawyer, real ambulance chaser," he sighed. "Do you mind?"

Alex laughed. "Mind? Do you need my permission?"

"No but...I just thought you'd wanna know."

"I'm a big girl." She smiled into her phone. 

"Good, I better get back to it before Rollins wants to yell at me for coffee breaks too," he added. "Love you."

"Love you too. Bye," she ended the call. 

Sonny locked his phone as he dropped it into his pocket as he made his way back to his desk. Amanda studied the laptop in front of her intently. She glanced up as she felt his eyes on her but remained quiet. He appraised her and then the bag of leftovers from Pangione's. 

"Ya know Alex teased me about gettin' a little afternoon delight," he chuckled pointing to the bag. 

She slammed her paper down. "Carisi, if you keep talking about sex with your girlfriend-"

"I'm not! What is your problem? I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Well I want to work. Can we do that?" She shot back icily. 

He pouted and rolled his eyes back at her, "yeah, Rollins. We can work."  
****  
"Are you following me?" Amanda turned to glare up at Sonny as he got into the elevator with her at the end of their day. 

He raised his eyebrow, "naw dis is the dah way out."

They were silent on the short ride down. Amanda pointedly looked away from him, pretending to be fascinated with the button on her coat. Sonny sighed loudly. 

"Did I do somethin' wrong?" He asked with a pout as the lift dinged as they arrived on the ground floor. 

She stepped out ahead of him. "No."

"Rollins!" He grabbed her shoulder making her spin. 

"What?"

"What?" he repeated. "You've been like this all day! What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem Carisi." She shrugged and finished putting on her gloves as she made for the door. 

"Am I not a good partner?" Sonny wrapped his scarf around his neck, continuing to follow her. 

"You're fine. It's me okay I'm in a bad moo-"

"Ey baby, what're you doin' here?" Sonny's voice rose in excitement as he spotted his girlfriend on the sidewalk and stepped off the stoop. 

Amanda crossed her arms and clamped her mouth shut as they embraced. She stepped off the platform heading for the parking lot. "Night Carisi."

Sonny's eyes followed her as she stomped away with concern but quickly faced Alex. "I thought you were off at 7?"

"Yup, I was but then..." she trailed off and looked away. "I thought we could ride home together."

He slung his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine." Alex smiled. Sometimes she just needed his warm smile. 

Across the street Amanda watched their bodies curled together through her rear view mirror as they walked away from the precinct.  
****  
"I don't like dat lawyer," Sonny swaggered. "I have a hard time believing he passed da bar."

Amanda and Sonny returned to the precinct after Chantal's first court date, in which it became clear her new lawyer was angling to place blame on her employer, Manhattan college. 

He looked blankly at Amanda who had stopped dead staring at the man seated at her desk. 

Sonny followed her gaze and furrowed his eyebrows. "Who's dat?" 

Amanda released a stream of air between her teeth but smiled at Jesse in his arms. "Sonny, you've met Declan."

She reached for her daughter smiling at her and squeezing. 

Sonny appraised the near stranger and held out his hand apprehensively. 

"Didn't I pistol whip you once?" Declan smirked. "You don't seem so green anymore."

"What are you doing here? I said I'd be off at 6," Amanda ignored his reunion with Sonny. 

Declan finished laughing at Sonny and turned back to Amanda and the baby. "Yeah, I thought we could go to lunch."

"And be a...family?" She rolled her eyes. 

Sonny sat at his desk after hanging his jacket on his chair. He tried to look at his phone and not stare at the drama unfolding before him. 

"No, just..." he sighed. 

"Look I'm glad you're coming to see her and it's fine for you to take her but--"

"Maybe we can talk elsewhere?" He eyed Sonny. 

"Why?" Amanda spat out. "Sonny doesn't care."

"Eh I'll go get a soda," Sonny suddenly popped out of his seat and scurried off to the breakroom leaving Declan and Amanda to chat. 

He watched their slightly tense conversation through the windows, but at least attempted to play with his phone. He turned to grab a soda trying to avoid staring. After a few minutes Declan left with the baby. 

"You can come out of hiding now," Amanda rolled her eyes when she came into the breakroom. 

"I'm not hi--" he started but stopped mid-sentence. "So Declan is Jessie's father, huh?"

"Yes," she answered in a bored tone and smacked the snack machine. 

Sonny nodded. "Good he's hanging around. I didn't know you guys had a...thing."

"We didn't," she shot back. 

Sonny widened his eyes as understanding overcame his features, "oh."

She sat at the dingy table and sighed. Sonny sensed the need for support as he sat on the edge of the table. She looked up at his form and rolled her eyes. 

"You guys gonna try to--"

"To what?" She sneered. 

He shrugged, "I dunno. Do you wanna have a relationship with him?"

"I don't know, Carisi!" She got up with her bag of chips. 

"It'd be good for Jesse," Sonny shrugged again. 

"And what's wrong with a single mom?"

"Nothing," he tried to backtrack, "but ya know...uhhh..."

"Yeah thanks for the advice, Carisi. I'll let you know if I need directions to Niagara Falls," she rolled her eyes again and let the door slam as she made her way to her desk. 

Sonny rolled his own eyes and sighed. It did seem to shed light on her mood knowing her baby-daddy was in the picture out of the blue but he wished he knew the right thing to say. It felt like when he first came to the squad and he was in everyone's way. He thought he and Amanda had gotten closer over the last few months. He felt like he had a real partner, just like the cop shows he knew from growing up, but suddenly he was back at square one with her it seemed.  
****  
"Ya wanna order a pizza or something?" Sonny lifted his head from the laptop screen his eyes had been glued to for hours. 

Amanda stretched her arm, lifting it high above her head and leaning back in her chair. "What about Alex?"

Sonny shook his head, "naw she's working noc shift."

"Oh," Amanda swallowed. "So you're free tonight."

He laughed looking up from his phone. "If ya wanna put it like dat. We can keep working dah case if you're up for it."

She nodded, "no sun dried tomatoes this time."

"But goat cheese is okay?" He grinned as he pushed the phone to his ear. 

Amanda rolled her eyes and got up to call her sitter. "Something normal, Carisi, please?"

He smirked at the pleading in her voice. He watched her slip behind the glass doors into the locker room and noticed almost a hint of a smile from her as he pressed the phone to his ear to order. He quickly ordered something he thought would be a good compromise. 

When she came back to the bullpen she was smiling a little more fully. 

"What's up?" Sonny asked. 

Her cheeks flushed as she looked back at him. "Nothin'."

He rolled his eyes again. 

She sighed. "Picture of Jesse her dad sent. It's cute."

"Yeah? Lemme see," he reached out for the phone. 

"Naw--"

"I love kids, cmon lemme see," he urged. "I love Jess."

She smiled a little more brilliantly and finally handed him her phone. 

"Ey, look at her," Sonny's dimples bored holes in his cheeks from smiling so big. "She looks just like you ya know?"

Amanda looked flustered as she reached to get her phone back. 

"Dat a bad thing?" Sonny sat back in his chair, shrugging his shoulders and pouting. 

"No, no," she shook her head as she tried to put her phone away. "Thanks."

Sonny watched her smile smiling himself. It was important to him that his coworkers became his work family especially while he and Alex were exactly in the family starting place. 

"Ya think you'll have more than one?" He asked suddenly.

Amanda made a face, "after what I went through, no thanks!"

He cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "Sorry. I mean say you do find Mr. Right, and he wants kids--"

"Carisi..." she began to protest in exasperation. 

"I suppose you could adopt or somethin'" Sonny leaned back in his chair to contemplate the myriad of ways to have a family in the modern world. 

Amanda rolled her eyes and shook her head at her partner. She spotted the pizza guy coming out of the elevator. 

"Alright, Sonny, why don't you go pay the man," she almost laughed. 

He sat up and reached for his wallet, "were not gonna split dis?"

"I don't even know what's on it!" Amanda countered as he paid and nodded the delivery boy off. 

He opened the box for her view. "Got da works. You can just pick off what you don't like."

He tore a slice from the box and took it with him to his seat. She opened the lid and took a piece as well. 

"Al's the same way. She's a pepperoni mushroom kinda girl," he explained stuffing half his slice in his mouth. 

Amanda rolled her eyes again, "you just can't help yourself huh?"

He wiped the pizza grease off his face. "Sorry, I'm starving."

"Not that," she soured her expression. "Alex."

"Oh," he looked surprised. "Guess I talk about her a lot."

Amanda scoffed. "well yeah."

"Sorry, is it that annoying?"

She slumped her shoulders, "it's not annoying it's just..."

She trailed off and Sonny looked at her waiting for an answer. She sighed again. 

"Yes, it's annoying you're in love okay," she griped and took a swig off her Coke. 

He swallowed but grinned. "Yeah well we can't all be good at hiding our emotions."

"Hiding my-" Amanda sputtered over her can of soda. "I'm emotional."

"Yeah, but I'm a heart on my sleeve kinda guy. You're more like hearts sewed on the inside lining of ya coat," Sonny laughed. 

Amanda rolled her eyes but a small smile played on her lips. Carisi was right although she hated to admit it. 

"What'd you get up to last night? I turned around and ya disappeared." He asked while checking his phone. 

She rolled her eyes before answering. It was clear as day he didn't actually care about her answer. 

"Ya know, dinner, dancing, finished off with frozen yogurt" she sighed. 

Sonny glanced up from his text messages, "what? Really?"

She looked cold, "no of course not. Well the froyo is true."

"You should," he shrugged, eyes still glued to his messages. "Ya ever had Armenian food?"

"What?" She lifted one eyebrow. 

"Alex's brother, Henry, he wants to get Armenian food."

"Like a date?" Amanda laughed and reached for another slice. 

Sonny shook his head shrugging off her insinuation, "naw like a family dinner. I suggested we try to do somethin' weekly or monthly."

She smiled. "That's real nice Carisi."

"Yeah," he grinned, "but I gotta let him choose da place so he thinks it's his thing."

"Sounds like a real power struggle," she giggled as she bit into her pizza. 

"Dis kid's a piece of work but he's alright," he replied to his texts and set his phone down. He blushed when he saw Amanda was staring at him. "Sorry, was I doin' it again?"

"Doing what?" She turned a little pink at the same time realizing she'd been watching him. 

"Talkin' about Al," he smiled ruefully. 

She shook her head, "no hey, don't worry about it. She's your girlfriend, Carisi!"

She silently turned back to her pizza annoyed she'd let this become an issue in their partnership. 

Sonny folded his forearms on his desk after putting his phone down. He reached for his slice again. His phone buzzed as he bit back into it. He quickly wiped his hands on a napkin and held the phone to his ear. "Carisi...Chantal?...alright calm down..."

Amanda's head snapped up her upper lip stiff. 

"Don't go anywhere, we'll be right there!" Sonny stood and dumped his pizza in the waste basket beside his desk.  
****  
"Chantal?" Sonny called as he burst through the office door Amanda fast on his heels. 

The mousy blonde was curled into herself taking gulping breaths. 

"Alright, hey it's okay," Amanda immediately comforted her coming around the desk. 

"What happened?" Sonny raised his eyebrow in question. 

"He-- he came in here and..." she caught her breath. 

"Easy," Sonny softened. "He...?"

"My boss!"

"Dean Schafer?" Amanda prompted. 

"He said he hoped I wasn't going anywhere...and then he grabbed my shoulders and..." she looked away as she sobbed. 

"Where is he now?" Sonny looked over his shoulder out to the hall. 

Chantal shrugged. Amanda went to her beginning to press her for details. 

"I'm gonna see if he Dean's still here," Sonny turned to leave the office. 

"Carisi!?" Amanda yelled after him. 

He stepped back into the office, "what?"

"Victim first?" Amanda almost rolled her eyes. She'd been rolling them so hard at him lately he was sure they'd be falling out of her head any minute. 

"Yeah, you got it?" He raised his eyebrows again, his leg shaking impatiently. 

She almost scowled. "Sure Carisi, go do your own thing."

Amanda turned back to their victim to get an accurate statement and tried to put Sonny in the back of her mind.  
****  
"So she gets to her office and that's when Dean Schafer supposedly comes in and threatens her..." 

Sonny and Amanda were sitting in the car after speaking with Chantal and hearing her side of things. Sonny had hunted down the Dean but was told he left more than an hour prior, which didn't match up with Chantal's order of events. 

"She was raped on campus less than 2 months ago, she's on edge Sonny!"

He shrugged. "I'm just sayin', it all sounds weird--"

"You always do this!"

"Do what?"

"Think the girls are lying," she finished. 

"I don't! But you have to admit this is getting out of hand. She's date raped by a colleague and now she's trying to make it out that the college is a rape breeding ground or somethin'?" He gestured as his phone pinged. He read the screen as he continued. "And only after dis Dimarco guy shows up."

"Whatever Carisi," she rolled her eyes yet again and hit the steering wheel in frustration. "Let's get back to the precinct and file the report in her case file."

"Uh huh?" Sonny kept his eyes on his phone as he furiously typed, the corners of his lips upturned into a mischievous grin of triumph.

Amanda scoffed at his blatant ignorance. "Really, Carisi?"

"What?" His smiled faded as his fingers stopped flying across the keyboard. 

"Sexting your girlfriend on the job?" She started the engine with a scowl. 

"It's Barba!" He was practically shouting, his accent pronounced in his annoyance

"Bullshit!" She groaned. "You're smiling like it ain't work related"

He rolled his eyes. "It really is Barba."

"Sure, just try to keep it in your pants for the rest of the night. We have a job to do."

Sonny snapped his phone off angrily and stuffed it into his coat pocket. "Dimarco just filed a motion for summary judgement...in Chantal's civil case."

"So she is suing the college? And at 9 o'clock at night?" Amanda eyed him. 

Sonny shrugged. "Huh, maybe the guy is a decent lawyer. But she wants to sue her employer 20 minutes after she says she's attacked by her boss? Pretty convenient she had that lawyer lined up, huh?"

He smiled at her smugly and she flared her nostrils in annoyance as the town car pulled away from the curb and back toward the 16th precinct.  
****  
"It's pretty late. You need to get home?"

Amanda snapped her head up. "What?"

Sonny sighed. "I can finish up. Go home to the baby."

He attempted a smile that she shot daggers at. Sonny frowned. 

"Listen I'm not trying to tell you what to do or--"

"You never do. You just give your helpful little suggestions." She slammed her laptop shut all the same. 

"Rollins--"

"Save it," she spat as she stood up. "And next time keep off the phone when we're working."

"Is dat what this is? It was Barba!" He shook his head. 

"I need to trust you Sonny. I need to know we're on the same team and on the same page or being partners is not going to work!"

His face fell. "Rollins, 'ey you have no reason not to trust me, c'mon?"

"I think I can decide that. I'll see you tomorrow Carisi." She stormed off barely looking him in the eye. 

His eyes followed her as she walked away, eyebrow furrowing. "Night."


End file.
